


【GGAD】《Midlife Crisis》

by Qishu



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qishu/pseuds/Qishu





	【GGAD】《Midlife Crisis》

阿不思用手臂挡着自己的眼睛，他不知道盖勒特是怎么从自己衣柜里扒出这件他都快不记得是什么时候的旧裙子。这个老坏蛋和年轻时的小坏蛋一样，满脑子这样那样不可言说的念头，并且很乐意将这些念头付诸于略年长的爱人身上。

他往回收了收自己的腿，却被盖勒特不轻不重的在大腿内侧打了一下，他把手臂从眼前拿开，瞪了一眼那个正在给领带打一个恶趣味蝴蝶结的家伙——他和盖勒特的领带现在正一左一右的将他的脚踝绑在床尾的装饰柱上，而他自己正穿着一件旧的白底碎花连衣裙，双腿大开，裙摆的蕾丝恰恰好挂在膝盖上，遮住什么都没有穿的下身。

“我记得这件裙子还是安娜十五岁生日时你用自己论文的稿费给她买的。”盖勒特眼睛里是得意的笑容，如果不是那一丝被人揭发谎言的不好意思，他估计很难有机会实现自己的这个幻想，“后来你熨衣服的时候不小心烫坏了裙摆，怕她哭又给她买了一条一模一样的。”他用一根手指穿过破洞，微微的挑起一点，蕾丝就不再能够将裙摆挂住，顺着阿不思的腿滑下，堆在腰间，遮盖住了已经勃起的欲望。

“不许在这个时候讨论我妹妹……”阿不思这句话说得没有任何威慑力，连话尾都因为对方的动作而带了一点暧昧不明的喘息。盖勒特正隔着棉麻的裙摆抚弄他的下身，因为旧了而变得有点硬的蕾丝有意无意的擦过他身后的入口，让他不自觉的开始缩紧那里弯起身子。那个坏蛋当然不会放过这些变化，低低的笑了一声，一边往他耳朵里吹气一边说：“承认吧阿尔，除了我没人能满足你，回来吧，回到我身边，让我喂饱你。”

 

阿不思猛地推开身上的盖勒特，瞪了他一眼，左手伸到层层叠叠的裙摆下抚弄自己，右手往床头方向摸索，还在内心庆幸了一下今天着急出门把护手霜扔在床上了，然后单手打开盖子，用手指抹了一些，伸进身后的小洞里。

半年没见面的后果在这一刻明明白白的显示出来，他一遍艰难的拧着身子给自己扩张，一遍看向眼都快红了的盖勒特。对方只拆了领带，剩下衣服只是有些皱皱巴巴但还好好的穿在身上，但现在西裤被顶起了一个大包，而且对方的手也不自觉的攥紧了。他发出一声混着喘息的笑，眼角绯红的瞥了对方下身一眼，“到底是谁离不开谁？”

话音还没落定，他就被盖勒特狠狠咬住嘴唇，对方的一只手扣住他自己的手腕，在他后穴里使劲抽插了两下，另外一只手捏了一把裙子修身剪裁下的腰线，然后从领口伸进去，毫不留情的拧上了他的乳头。他不由得叫出来，声音爱人一点不留的封在凶狠的亲吻里，只听得见暧昧的呜呜声。

“我收回前言，”盖勒特用拇指抹过他因为亲吻咬啮而鲜红的嘴唇，“你还和原来一样敏感。”他说完这句话，手指也插进身下人的后穴，阿不思的身体随着他的动作变得泛起情欲的粉红，皮肤变得滚烫又粘腻，“你熟透了的样子真美。”他一边咬着怀中人的耳朵一边把自己挺进那个紧致高热的缝隙中，感受着对方的每一丝战栗和每一声喘息。

 

“你可真紧，我的宝贝。”等到完全进入后，他啄吻了一下对方还张大呼吸的嘴唇，“和你第一次时一样紧，这么多年了，一点都没被艹松。”阿不思抬起手锤了一下他的背，当然没多少力气就是了，为对方的不要脸翻了个白眼，“那是因为你比原来老了，我记得你第一次的时候，早就啊——！”

盖勒特猛地抽出然后又撞进来，让那剩下的半句奚落直接消失在了呻吟之中。现在当然不比第一次的青涩和冒失。那时候的小坏蛋被温热压迫烧尽了脑子，只知道和个打桩机一样把自己送进更深的地方，而年长的恋人被弄得疼痛大过快感，只能紧紧地盘住身上人的腰，泛着一层汗光的结实肩膀就在他眼前，却又心疼的不忍心咬上去，即使后来快感渐渐像是潮水一样要没过头顶，羞赧的少年也只是从齿缝里流出一两声喘息，不敢大声呻吟。

而这个老坏蛋熟知他丈夫身上的每一个秘密，直到怎样做会让身下人发生怎样动情的变化，但这不意味着操控权在他手里，毕竟放开了的爱人的每一声都像是兜头浇下的高浓度催情剂，不时绞紧的湿热后穴更像是要把他的脑浆蒸发掉。他一下比一下狠的撞进深处，胡乱的揉捏着衣物下的乳头、亲吻着对方的嘴唇。

裙摆被耸动一直推到了小腹上，腰部的线条在粗暴的动作下几乎要崩裂，痉挛的双腿带着床都在震动，半年的空白使这场性爱粉碎了两个人的理智，像是变回了当初那对不知生活艰难的少年一样纵情追逐极乐，拥在一起被高潮淹没。

 

阿不思从空白中渐渐返回神来，推了推压在自己身上的丈夫，但是这场太过火的床上运动刺激的他每一根手指都没有力气，“下来盖勒特，你这半年在美国吃胖了多少？快要压死我了。”盖勒特哼哼了两声，从他身上翻身下去仰面朝上躺在床上，“我才没有，明明你吃糖太多更容易胖。”

“还说没有，现在都快和一个气球一样了，你负责换床单，我累了要睡觉。”阿不思刚准备换个舒服点的姿势，发现自己腿还绑在床柱上，而盖勒特直起身来吻了他一下，握住了他挣动的小腿，“我有个比做家务更好的减肥方法，还能帮你更好地入睡。”


End file.
